Only You
by BeyondLawlipop
Summary: This is about DesandNate from YouTube. It's a yaoi :3 That is guy on guy. Just to warn you        Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I sat patiently on the couch while I flipped through the channels absent-mindedly. I began to tap my foot rapidly as I waited for a knock on the door, I gritted my teeth as the clock seemed to tick louder.

Where is he? I thought angrily. I groaned loudly as I throw my head back, turning off the TV while throwing the remote across the living room. It seemed like forever since Nate called saying he was coming over. I grabbed the phone and pressed in his numbers but before I pressed TALK I realized it's only been a little over five minutes since he called... I felt so stupid. I don't know why I was being so impatient, this isn't the first time we've hung out. Ugh if people knew I was acting like this they would think I had a crush... On... Oh God. My cheeks lit up bright red while I started hitting my head repetitvely. That can't be it! We're just really good friends. Sure we act gay for videos but theres no way I like Nate! I hunched over wrapping my arms around my head trying to clear my mind. A knock suddenly sounded, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up and went to the door, before I opened it I fixed my hair unknowingly then realized what I was doing and messed it up again. I breathed in deeply, as if I was meeting a blind date then I opened the door. I peeked out to see the other person then was tackled to the ground in a surprise hug.

"Destery!"

I looked over and smiled. Nates short brown and blonde hair brushed against my neck sending goosebumps down my arms. Nate sat up on my lap. My eyes widened a bit as I quickly moved him to the floor before something happened. I have no idea why I'm acting like this way. God this sucks cow nipples.

"Umm ahoy Nate... Do you want anything?" I asked standing up slowly.

He smiled and shook his head "Nah I'm fine."

I never realized how cute Nates smile was... Gah now I really sound gay! Pull it together Destery! I thought becoming angry with myself. I looked up to see Nates face really close to my own. I blushed and backed up quickly.

"Whao man what are you doing?" I asked hopeing he wouldn't notice the shaking in my voice.  
He smiled as he shrugged slighly

"I don't know, you looked upset for some reason. Is anything bothering you Des?"

I blushed darker while looking away "No I'm fine I was just think-"

Nate hugged me tightly cutting me off mid-sentence.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked pulling him off. He reluctantly let go and looked at me sadly.  
I looked back confused, I've seen Nate sad before but this was different.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head slowly and sat on my couch. I sat next to him then looked at him sadly;  
Nates never acted like this before. he looked into my eyes and pouted slightly

"I... I..." he looked back down while he rubbed his feet together in an awkward way and shook his head "Nevermind." He almost whispered.

"What? Please tell me." I practically pleaded, I hate seeing Nate like this. He looked up with big sad eyes as he wrapped his arms around me while he leaned in for a kiss. My eyes widened as his lips pressed against mine, I could feel my heart skipp as shades of red danced across my face. Why was he doing this? I pushed him away then fell backwards hitting my head on the arm rest after that every thing went foggy...


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered opened to see my white ceiling. I looked over to my window; it appeared to be dark out. _What happened…? _I thought while a pressed my hands to my face. I groaned and slid my fingers in my black hair.

"Are you okay Destrey?"

I looked over quickly to see the other person in my room. It was Nate but for some reason I screamed and fell off my bed. Nate jumped up and ran to my aid, he kneeled down and tried to reach out to me but I slapped his hand away while I closed my eyes tightly.

"Don't touch me!" I cried out without realizing it. My eyes snapped open almost instantly after those words escaped my lips, I looked over to Nate whose eyes were just as wide and swelling with tears. I didn't mean to say that to him, he's my best friend but I'm so confused about what's happened earlier. Did something in me want him to stay away? I extended my hand to touch him but he avoided it and ran off

"Nate!" I shouted as he ran out of my room. I hastily got up; stumbling at first feeling light headed then regained myself and ran after Nate. I ran down the stairs, I ran over to him and grabbed his arm before he opened the door.

"Let go!" He chocked as tears ran down his face.

I spun him around as I pulled him into my arms. I felt as if I wasn't controlling my own movement, was my body acting on its own? He looked up at me confused. _I'm so sorry Nate…_ I thought wanting to tell him so many things but the words were trapped in my throat. As they say "Actions speak louder than words."

He looked up at me and was soon as I looked into his eyes my body acted before I even knew what I was doing. I leaned in and kissed Nathan softly while I pulled him closer to me, I didn't want to pull away from him this time, I wanted to keep him in my arms. At first he didn't kiss me back, shock probably, but after a moment he kissed me making me face light up soft red. His arms relaxed and he grabbed onto my shirt as he kissed me more deeply. I broke the kiss short which made Nathan pout; I smiled at his reaction and gave him a simple kiss on the forehead.

"Are you okay now?"

It seemed stupid to ask that after I said it. He smiled and nodded while she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine now." He laughed and took my hands while he led me over to the couch and sat me down sitting next to me. "Do you still want to know what I was going to say earlier"

I knew he was referring to before the kiss in which I so ungracefully fainted. I pretty much knew what he was going to say but the expression on Nate's face showed that he wanted to tell me. I smiled, nodding for him to say what he wanted to. Nate's face lite up as he took my hands, cupping them over mine seeming to make my heart jump slightly. "I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time…" he trailed off a bit as he face turned red. He cleared his throat, laughing nervously which I found really adorable when he did it. I looked away scratching the back of my head with my free hand. I'm still not used to this feeling, it's so weird I've never like a guy in my life and I wouldn't ever have thought I'd be falling for my best friend.

"I've liked you since we met." He said after a moment looking up to me.

I was actually surprised, I didn't think Nate had liked me for that long, that he liked guys in general. I looked at him feeling kind of lame, I just started liking him today and he's been holding a torch for me. I moved my hand so that it was holding his, squeezing it a bit to show that I heard him since I couldn't think of a good response.

Nate looked down at our joined hands, smiling as he held mine bring it to his chest, right above his heart. I smiled widely, I've never seen Nate quite like this. He was always so upbeat and hyper that everything seemed like a big joke to him, he never seemed sad or calm about anything but now he's showing me a whole new side.

I leaned over to him, taking my hand away from his so I could rest it under his chin lifting his face so that I could kiss him. I closed my eyes feeling his soft lips against my own, my heart beat quickened as he kissed back, parting his lips with mine. He tilted his head kissing me deeper while I leaned in more laying him onto the couch as I hovered over him kissing him passionately.

"Be mine." I said in a whisper, barely realizing what I said. He looked into my eyes our faces inches away from each other.

He smiled wrapping his arms around my neck, gently brushing his hair through my slightly teased hair "I've always wanted to hear you say that." He pulled my face to his kissing me with such passion that it almost took my breath away. I pressed my body against his making him gasp slightly. It was weird that this felt so natural, like I've been doing it all my life. I separated our lips and began to kiss down his neck to his collar bone.

"Destrey…" He moaned making me stop mid kiss. He just moaned my name and I didn't have a single funny thing to say. I smiled faintly, laughing softly as I looked down at him his face dark red with his hand over his mouth "Don't you dare" he threatened embarrassedly, telling me not to say any smartass comments. I smiled mischievously to cover up my lack of jokes. He glared at me then pushed me off him and sat on my lap.

"You know I could do that to" he said glaring at me still. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh at him. He looked so determined, it was hilarious.

I turned away from him glancing at him though the corner of my eyes so I didn't break down laughing "Oh," I said putting my finger to my lips "can you now?" he mocked as his face turned a new shade of red. He nodded then rubbed his hips against mine- Now it was my face turning red. "Quit that!" I said trying to move away from him as he laughed at me, grabbing my hands when I tried ot push him away

"I told you can, and I'm gonna prove it." He smiled evilly, his lip ring flashing faintly when he did.


	3. Chapter 3

He rubbed his hips against mine as he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I started to kiss him back then planted my hands on his chest when I felt his hands make their way to my belt and started to unbuckle it.

"Nate…" my voice was muffled by his lips "Stop it." I felt the blood heat up in my cheeks as he finished with the belt and started to play with my pants button. I kicked my legs a bit as I tried to push him off me.

He stopped and looked at me with a soft laugh. "Just relax Des." He smiled so sweetly it almost made me forget the so not sweet thing he was trying to do.

I pressed my hand against his face as he went in for another kiss, just in time to stop him from unzipping my pants.

"No Nate." I blushed at my own pleading voice while I looked into his eyes trying to show him I wasn't ready to try anything like this, especially not when I'm the girl in the situation. I'll be the man when I'm good and ready to do this damn it.

He pouted; obviously disappointed that he didn't get to go any further. I sat up slowly while my eyes widened, feeling how unusually tight my pants were now and looked down at my lap. I glanced at Nate who was still pouting, looking away from me and I quickly pulled my hoodie from the couch onto my lap.

Nate looked back at me then at the hoodie. A slow smiled stretched across his face as he looked back up at me. "Pants to tight?"

Great. Now he has jokes.

Now I was the one looking away and mumbled some cuss words which only made him laugh more.

"I turn you on, I turn you on." He chanted, bouncing up and down on my legs. I winced and pulled my legs out from under him, making him fall backwards onto the couch.

I'm so sorr-" I trailed off as I glanced down to see I wasn't the only one with very tight pants. I put my hand to my mouth trying to chock back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked with an annoyed expression on his face as he rubbed his head where he had hit the arm rest. At least he didn't black out like I did.

"Do you usually carry bananas in your pants?"

He raised an eyebrow at my remark. He was completely oblivious to the bulge in his pants. I smirked and looked at him then down trying to gesture to what I was talking about.

"You must be happy to see me." I chuckled and leaned back against the arm rest across from him so I could face him.

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side in confusing. He must have finally realized what I was talking about cause a slow blush crossed his face as he looked down at his pants them snatched my hoodie away from me and covered himself. Luckily my pants were once again comfortable.

Nate kept his head down, looking down at my hoodie while he played with the hood string. Several minutes passed by as we sat in silence of his sulking.

"Come on Nate, you were just busting my balls about having one." I said, trying to break the silence.

He mumbled something but I couldn't make a word out of it.

"What?"

He mumbled it again, a bit louder this time but it still wasn't clear. The only thing I got out of it sounded like _Yeah, put this was duh worst time you shot a loner from me._

"When did I shot a loner?"

He glared over at me, with a embarrassed yet annoyed expression "I said," he started angrily "Yeah, but this was the first time you got a boner from me."

I took a moment to let this sink in while my mind raced. _I've turned him on more than once? Why haven't I ever noticed? _Thoughts like that went through my mind till I thought to much against it and started thinking that I didn't turn him on before physically but he was thinking of me while he… Oh good lord, I don't want to think about that! I shuttered, catching Nate's attention again.

"What?" his voice was full of venom, taking me off guard, I was so used to funny, goofy Nate that I never thought about a mad, annoyed Nate. I stared at him while a flame fired up within me as I narrowed my eyes and locked my jaw. I couldn't believe he was taking this kind of tone with me when I did nothing!

I crawled on top of him, making him lean down onto the couch as I pinned his lower body down with my own. My eyes were lock on his which were no longer full on anger but shocked. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his and put my hands on both sides of his face, pulling it up as I kissed him deeper. I pulled away after a moment and let go off his head but it stayed in place for a moment as he started at me with a dreamy look in his eyes now.

"Don't take that kind of tone with me." I said firmly as the flame in me died down.

"Whatever you say Destery." He said looking at me with love struck eyes "I'll do whatever you say."

I blushed, sitting up on his lap. He didn't look like the Nate that tried to get in my pants earlier but now he looked submissive. I didn't realize a smirk snuck onto my face till I found myself say "Anything I say?"


End file.
